


Closer to You

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harmless (and shameless) fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer to You

It was a warm night. Cara lay on her bedroll, head on her pack, listening to crickets sing and a breeze rustle through tall trees. Their fire had died completely and the moon was nowhere to be seen; the darkness was absolute. There was a wide opening in the forest above them; it was as if the broad circle of star-filled sky melted into blackness around the edges.

She heard soft footsteps approaching, and could barely make out a dark form growing closer. Whoever it was might have tripped on her had Cara not thrown up a hand. The figure stopped, lowered themselves next to Cara, and settled onto their back with a sigh. The soft scent of Kahlan reached her, and Cara heard the rustle of clothing as Kahlan moved herself closer.

When they were shoulder to shoulder Kahlan stopped moving, and neither said a word. Not at first. Cara continued searching the stars for something to say, and eventually she felt the unmistakable feeling that she was starting to get used to as of late. Kahlan was watching her.

Cara turned her head suddenly and saw Kahlan’s eyes wide open and staring at her. She could barely see Kahlan’s pale skin in the faint starlight. She watched as a smile grew across Kahlan’s face, made evident by her suddenly visible white teeth. “Hey,” Kahlan whispered.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Cara whispered back.

“Didn’t want to.”

Cara returned her gaze to the tapestry of stars above and listened to Kahlan’s steady breathing beside her. Kahlan’s mere presence had a calming effect Cara was still growing used to. Even now, she was sure that their mission would be completed, easily, even in the face of impossible odds and dooming prophecies. They were taking on a force that had been a part of the world since its inception, and somehow, as Cara listened to Kahlan breathe in and out, she knew they would succeed.

“What do you see?” Kahlan asked at length. “In the stars you’re staring at.”

“Nothing. They’re just stars,” Cara pointed out.

“That doesn’t mean there’s not more to see than the stars themselves. Here, let me…” Kahlan raised herself up and tugged on Cara’s pack, and Cara raised her head to let her move it. Kahlan shifted herself closer still, and placed her head next to Cara’s on the makeshift pillow. She cleared her throat, and raised her hand up to draw an imaginary line between four bright stars. “Do you see that shape?”

Cara made a small noise of confirmation, and Kahlan drew another shape beside it. “That’s the Hunter, Tamros, and this is his prey, the first Shadrin ever seen by the world.”

“Did he catch it?” Cara wondered.

“No one knows,” Kahlan answered mysteriously. “He left everything he loved to hunt the beast, and no one ever saw either of them again.” She sighed pensively. “Although some say the shape of Tamros is growing closer to the Shadrin.”

“Stars don’t move,” Cara said dismissively.

“No. I suppose they don’t.”

They fell back into silence, but it didn’t last long before Kahlan’s whisper broke into the night air. “You should pick one.”

Cara’s brow furrowed. “Pick one of what?”

“A star.”

Cara rolled her eyes though she knew Kahlan couldn’t see. “Why would I do that?”

She heard Kahlan shrug beside her. “So you could have one. It would be yours.”

Cara pursed her lips, wondering if this was worth trying to get out of. With an exaggerated sigh she raised a hand from her side, watching her finger black out one bright star after another. Her brow furrowed and she narrowed her eyes. She was actually having a hard time picking one. “There are too many,” she murmured. “How do I choose?”

“I picked the one I thought was the prettiest,” Kahlan offered.

Cara snorted.

“I was a little girl,” Kahlan said defensively, pushing her shoulder lightly into Cara’s.

Cara smirked. “That one,” she said decisively, finger pointing at a pinpoint of light just above the treeline. “The bright one.”

Kahlan pushed up and craned her neck, placing her head on Cara’s arm to sight out her choice. “Oh,” she said. “Cara…”

Cara’s eyes widened, and she was suddenly worried she’d done something wrong. “Did I pick the wrong one?”

Kahlan relaxed back down beside her. “No… Are you still looking at yours?”

“Yes.”

Kahlan’s voice was filled with quiet wonder. “Mine is the one right beside it. It’s not as bright as yours.”

“No,” Cara whispered in disbelief. She tore her gaze from their stars to see a soft and contented smile on Kahlan’s face.

“It looks like we’ll always be close,” Kahlan murmured. “Because stars don’t move, you know.”

“Good.” Cara looked away and hesitated, and decided to risk putting words to her thoughts. “I like being close. To you.”

There was a rustle of clothing beside her as Kahlan pushed up suddenly, and the soft and warm lips on Cara’s cheek caught her completely off guard. Kahlan’s hair tickled Cara’s chest and neck as she raised her head over Cara’s. Cara’s gaze searched the darkness of her face, where her eyes should be, and she found herself raising a hand to Kahlan’s cheek as if she could read her expression with a touch.

“Closer?” Kahlan asked.

There were a great many possible meanings to that question, but Cara would give the same answer to all of them. She nodded, slowly, and Kahlan’s head lowered and tilted. Cara felt her pause, felt a breath on her lips that wasn’t her own, and then she felt Kahlan’s lips press against hers.

There was no passion, fire, or heat. There was no wanton desire, no subtle intentions. No pain, no submission, and no play for power. Their lips moved against each other, and Cara drank in a kiss that was a gift of intent in its most naked form. Cara’s hand played over the side of Kahlan’s face, stroking the softness of her skin. She had never had a kiss like this, but she had never kissed Kahlan before.

Kahlan pulled away, far too soon, and Cara pushed up slightly at the loss of her. Kahlan seemed to read her thoughts and pressed one last kiss to her mouth before collapsing onto her back beside Cara. Cara’s lips tingled, and as she regained her breath, she sucked on her lower lip and tried to memorize the taste of Kahlan.

Not a word passed between them, but when Cara felt Kahlan’s hand reach for her own, she held it tightly and let their fingers thread together. It was all that needed to be said.


End file.
